The present invention relates to an improvement of a technology of backing up files stored on a NAS(Network Attached Storage).
A technology known, in which when the backup is conducted by use of plural computers, if a fault occurs on one computer, the other computer resumes the backup (refer to, e.g., JP 2000-353104 A).
Further, in this example, if the fault occurs on one computer, the other computer resumes the backup after rewinding a tape drive.